In a data center with virtual environment, or in an environment with traditional physical servers, a system support or the like functionality monitors computing operations and generates tickets for events causing problems to be resolved by system administrators. Usually, every open problem ticket has to be handled by system administrators independently even if that problem was resolved in the meantime. Such individual handling costs time and effort.
In information technology (IT) management, enterprises are moving from physical servers toward virtualization, virtual machines (VMs) and cloud computing. Cloud computing generally refers to a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g. networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services). Cloud computing infrastructure may comprise of a network of interconnected nodes. Virtual environment provided, for example, via the cloud computing reduces cost through better resource utilization, standardization and simplified maintenance. In strategic outsourcing (SO) and cloud environment also, problem tickets are opened for events causing problems, to be resolved by system administrators.